


Life Advice of Nana

by Hestiaofthenight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestiaofthenight/pseuds/Hestiaofthenight
Summary: College Au, Mystreet Timeline, basically Nana is a lawyer and Zane’s a lab assistant and they solve crime.





	Life Advice of Nana

Nana believed time was simply a construct. A belief she had committed to approximately ten minutes and forty-six seconds ago. It did quiet a lot in preventing the rising panic in her chest from going any higher. That and the exertion from running around the campus, which in hindsight they really should invest in maps. But this story isn't about that, instead, our story begins as Nana, the hero. Who's while lacking in grace is pushing the Law Department doors open, uncaring of her loud echoing footsteps down the old halls. The stares of other students left her uninhibited to stop only focused on one goal: turning in this paper on time. 

’No one has ever said Law School was easy, but truly they probably couldn't even find a word in any language that describes the pain.’ Nana thought rapidly and loudly in her head. 

And just as it seemed everything was going to come overwhelming crashing down. She could see it! The lecture hall still open. She began to pick up her pace. 

”Come on, Come on, Come on! I'm going to make it!” Nana thought as her smile grew wider and her feet fly in front of her. 

Now that dear readers maybe have been simply a paper. But in that moment it felt so much more, like a small victory she was waiting for. It was no exaggeration that in that moment Nana felt like Icarus finally feeling freedom on the horizon. Flying ever far away from the long sleepless and stressed induced nights Nana could see the finish line down at the end of the hall. My dear readers we know how the story of Icarus ends with a tragic fall. And are hero did fall that did day. 

Traveyed didn't befell her after the fall however though her life would change in mysterious ways. But are hero didn't know or think about that in the moment she felt her eyes careening towards the stairs as she fell. All she thought was. 

” Oh shit ” 

\---------------/--------------------------------/-------------

It felt like only seconds. She didn't feel much or see anything for that matter. All she could focus on was the noise. It was loud. Sometimes to loud. The squeaking the scraping the rolling it triggered a pain somewhere on her that felt to distance to pinpoint. But it was there. Voices were still blurry they sound more like pitches than actual words. 

She knew that she was laying down. She felt a firm tap on her shoulder. Trying to see who was attempting to contact her she tried moving her head to see but the pain shooting through her neck kept her from doing so. 

Slowly words became more clear to her and she started making out what the person next to her was saying. 

“Hello Ms.Chan, your at the university’s medical ward, you've been unconscious for about three hours.” his voice was deep but monotone in a way which made Nana feel like she was talking to the dead. 

He continued on ”With proper rest you should be able to return to campus by evening.” but, Nana wasn't really listening she was busy trying to get a focus on his face. It took a few moments bit she could finally put a face to that otherwise dead voice. And Nana couldn't deny, she liked what she saw. Maybe a bit more than she should’ve. 

The first thing she noticed was his mouth or lack of one. The entire bottom portion of his face was covered by a masked, like the one her siblings who lived in big cities put on to avoid ingesting smog or when they had a cold. But it was better tailored then most she had seen, made with cotton or wool and it had black to grey stripes. Looking a little higher she took a second glance at what really caught her attention, the eyes. She had seen strange eye colors before and seen multiple variants of blue...but this, she’d never seen something like it on a human before. It was pale blue almost white. 

Then the situation started to amuse her as she looked at the rest of him. It was comical how his oversized lab coat said ”Shady Drifter” instead of ”Medical Professional”. The coat was the only thing that was professional about his whole outfit. The rest of him said mosh pit, mugger, or a very 21st-century vampire, or some variation of all three. The point is, it was all black, eyeliner and all. In any other situation, she might’ve filled up with dread thinking some rando walked up to her hospital bed. The only thing that filled her however was giggles. It could've been the drugs they gave her but ever second she kept looking at him her laugher just got worse. 

”HehehheHahahhaa-oh my IrenhehehehHahahaha...” she continued like this until she threw her head back and was practically howling. 

Mr.Ro’move, however, was not as inclined to humor her. He was quite embarrassed as indicated by the growing red around the uncovered parts of his face. 

”Ma'am, are you ok?” He asked with the same monotone voice of professionalism. However Nana could swore it had a hit a hurt it in. Not something she wanted. She slowed to a quiet wheeze. 

“Sorry, I he-, I’m fine I think I’m just a little loopy.” She was lying but also wasn’t wrong. Blushing a little, regretting laughing at him. 

“Hey” she began to change the subject “By any chance you know about my Law and Civics paper, it’s the last thing I remember.” 

“No, Ma’am I’m just the nurse, the was a dark haired lady who brought you her though” 

“Wait I thought you said you were a doctor” 

“Uhm I-i” he stuttered trapped in his own lie “Well that was a stretch, but it’s close enough don’t you think.” He tried to put on a convincing smile, it was ruined by the mask. 

“ This is sketchy” Nana thought 

“Well it’s seems the professionalism only gets better” she said sarcastically. 

“Well doctor sounds cooler like in movies” 

“Sounds cooler to who a half unconscious woman!” Who are you!” 

“A nurse” 

The tension was rising. 

“I don’t buy it.” She said firmly 

“Fine.” His voice wasn’t dead, he dropped the professional tone, the last thing right in this whole situation. But the single word he uttered was alive, frustrated and maybe scared but alive. He walked out of the room. 

Again maybe it was the drugs. Or she likes his eyes more than she should’ve. The voice entranced her. And against better judgment, and good instincts she didn’t feel unsafe knowing the full well possibly a stranger tried to pose as her doctor. She felt strange like a curiosity now nawing at her. And she lied down. Feeling perfectly safe and left wondering. She took a nap.


End file.
